Royal Woods New Protector
by Red16dragon
Summary: After Great Grandma Harriet's she left her old house in royal woods to Lincoln, but not soon after moving in Lincoln discovers a secret library and inherited magic that he never knew about. Now Lincoln needs to protect his family and the rest of royal woods from the supernatural world while tying to hide his powers from his sisters.


**Alright time for the first chapter of this fanfic. This first chapter idea was given to me by MarshalLane6 who is on of my followers on wattpad so thanks. Anyway in this first chapter Great Grandma Harriet will still be alive until the end of this chapter. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Loud House)

Lucy was currently dreaming about being a bat when her dream suddenly fainted and her Great Grandma Harriet was now in front of her.

"Great Grandma Harriet". said Lucy in surprise

"Hello Lucy dear how are you doing"? asked Harriet

"I'm doing good, but why are you here"? asked Lucy

"I'm here for two reasons. The first reason is to tell you I'll be dying soon". said Harriet

"What you can't die". said Lucy shocked and saddened by the news

"I'm sorry Lucy, but it is my time to go". said Harriet

Lucy sat there in silence for a second wiping a tear from her eye.

"So what's the other reason"? asked Lucy

"Well dear first you do believe in the supernatural correct". said Harriet

"Yes". said Lucy

"Well what if I told you demons, vampires, werewolves, and all the other supernatural creatures were all real". said Harriet

"Really". said Lucy

"Yes dear and for the last 60 years I have been protecting Royal Woods from them". said Harriet shocking Lucy

"You've been fighting supernatural creatures". said Lucy

"Yes". said Harriet

"Wicked". said Lucy

"Now what if I told you your brother, and you are both witches". said Harriet

"Really"? asked Lucy happily

"Yes, but of course you already knew you were one". said Harriet

"I did, but I can't believe Lincoln is one too". said Lucy

Harriet smiled happily before clutching her chest which startled Lucy.

"Great Grandma Harriet are you okay"? asked Lucy worriedly

"Yes, but my it's almost my time to go so I need you to listen very carefully". said Harriet

"Okay". said Lucy

"When I die my will states that your brother will get my old mansion which has a secret room full of books on witchcraft for you and your brother to use to defend this town". said Harriet

"Okay". said Lucy

"One more thing. Tell your brother about this". said Harriet

"Why"? asked Lucy

"Because he might not believe you at first, but eventually he will have to accept it and the sooner the better because as soon as I die the more powerful supernatural creatures will start attacking Royal Woods". said Harriet seriously

"Okay got it". said Lucy

"Good because that's all the time I have left". said Harriet who then started to disappear

"Wait where is the secret room with the books"? asked Lucy

"It's in". said Harriet before disappearing

Lucy then woke up and went downstairs to see Lincoln sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey big brother I had a vision last night". said Lucy

"Oh yeah and what was it about"? asked Lincoln

"Great Grandma Harriet said she was dying and that once she's dead powerful supernatural creatures will start attacking Royal Woods and it's up to us to protect it". explained Lucy

"Oh really". said Lincoln rolling his eyes

"It's true though". said Lucy

"Lucy I would usually believe you when it comes to something like this, but this sounds to crazy to be true". said Lincoln

"Then I'll prove it go to the news". said Lucy

"Why"? asked Lincoln changing the channel to the news station

"Because Great Grandma Harriet died last night so it should be on the new this morning". said Lucy who then watched the tv

"Our top story today. Harriet Dark had died last night in her sleep due to a hard attack and a funeral for her will be held at Royal Woods Cemetery. We wish her family our deepest condolences". said the reporter

Lincoln was shocked that Lucy was right about their Great Grandmother dying and went to go tell his parents about the news. When Lincoln left Lucy let a single tear trickle down her cheek.

I'll miss you Great Grandma Harriet. said Lucy sadly

**Alright chapter done. I like the idea of Great Grandma Harriet appearing to Lucy in her sleep it just seemed right. Anyway there you have it Harriet is now dead and the next chapter will be the funeral for Harriet. Also there will be two new Loud house crossover stories this weekend so get ready for that. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


End file.
